1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to injection devices and, in particular, but not exclusively, to autoinjection devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many autoinjection devices are single use, disposable devices. With the growing awareness of the environmental impact of such devices once used, there is a desire to make part of such devices reuseable and to reduce the proportion of the device that is single use and disposable. Furthermore, it is desirable to design the disposable, single use, part of the device so that it is readily adapted for recycling.